I Come Not, Friends, to Steal Away Your Hearts
by Bolt of Tien Mu
Summary: This is the back story for "Hell Hath No Fury," which is currently unwritten. Kurama gets himself into a complicated situation with Yusuke and Hiei. Shonen ai, yaoi, implied sex, three-way romantic relationships.
1. Part 1

Author's notes: What if Kurama accidentally seduced Hiei and Yusuke? What will become of our charming fox spirit? This fic is, more or less, an extended introduction for another story, which is still just in the planning stages. And it is, more or less, a lot of fuzz. I'll warn you now, Kurama is a bit of a fruit at times, which wouldn't normally be my preference; Hiei is even more introspective than usual, with a touch of the melodramatic; Yusuke is just a bit of a jerk. Well, now that I've really sold you on it, right? Also note that the Kurama in this is the so-called "integrated" Kurama. So when the human seems too sassy or the youko seems too civilized, that's the reason. As usual, YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, and so on.

Warnings: Shonen ai, yaoi, spice, allusions to lemon (not even enough to be a proper lime).

I Come Not, Friends, to Steal Away Your Hearts...  
A Yu Yu Hakusho Yaoi Fic by Kitsuneko

With a pleased tune on his lips, Kurama calmly picked his way between trees, densely packed and obscuring the view of the ocean, but not the sound. His tail swished along his thighs and he allowed his arms to move freely at his sides, one hand swinging the picnic basket he carried. His rich gold eyes held none of their usual cruelty, instead showing a pretty sparkle and smiling corners. Kurama was indeed a happy fox. He wasn't sure why he was in such a good mood; he'd had a long, tiring week and things were not yet looking up. But it was most likely a combination of the crisp, cool Makai air, the vibrant flora around him, and his extremely enjoyable plans for the afternoon. Stepping out of the forest into the small opening overlooking the ocean, Kurama called out to a familiar figure.

"Hiei! Ohayo!" Kurama waved cheerfully to the black-clad demon, whose grumpy roll of his eyes could be perceived even at a distance.

"You must have fallen and hit your head, fox. It's already late afternoon, not morning," he muttered, not needing to turn around, keeping his back to Kurama. Kurama looked around, as if taken unawares by the sudden, rude change in time.

"Oh. Well, I suppose I did take a little too long fixing lunch," he held the basket up a little, looking at it in an accusing manner, "and I _did_ take my time getting out here..." The fox spoke in sweet, childish tones that closely approximated Shuuichi's voice, provoking an ill tempered snort from his friend.

"Baka fox, what stupid thing have you come up wi-"

* * *

Hiei turned around, scowling, but stopped mid sentence, his attention abruptly jerked from speech. He swallowed hard, biting down on his reaction, and his lip, to try to pull his thoughts back together. For a long moment, he just observed the form before him. Tall, intimidating build, but with a willowy grace, long tresses that looked like spun silk, slight bangs framing warm, enticing gold eyes. And, of course, the happily wagging tail and perky ears that twitched at the tickling stroke of the sea breeze. Youko Kurama was indeed something to behold.

"Hiei? What's wrong?" Kurama tilted his head slightly to one side, causing his hair to cascade over one shoulder, and one ear turned to the side, the picture of curiosity. Hiei gave his head a slight shake, quickly distracting his rampaging brain.

"I'm fine. Did you say something about lunch?" He sniffed, peering at the basket in a most intent manner. Kurama smiled, pleased at his interest, and nodded. He _skipped_ over to a tree, plopping down on the shady plot of grasses surrounding it, totally baffling Hiei, who was used to more reserved, if no less appealing, versions of Kurama. Nonetheless, he followed, sitting on the opposite side of the basket, watching as Kurama removed the contents of it.

"I brought some tasty sandwiches, iced tea, fresh fruit, and chocolate pound cake. I know how much you like the ones my 'kaasan makes." Hiei's eyes lit up when he saw the cake; staying around the Ningenkai had given him a sweet tooth. He reached for the cake, having every intention of devouring it by himself, but Kurama pulled it away, 'tsk'ing at him.

"Nuh-uh, no dessert until _after_ lunch," he reprimanded as he tucked the cake and fruit back into the basket. He then handed Hiei a sandwich, who ate it while trying to sulk. Kurama nibbled at his own food, sipping his iced tea, and letting his tail thump against the ground beside him. Hiei quickly ate his food, looking impatiently at Kurama, but he was forced to wait until the fox finished his meal and he was taking his sweet time. Finally, Hiei had a thick slice of cake, piled high with strawberries, and was content. Kurama chuckled at the usually grumpy youkai's childish antics. After only a few minutes, Hiei had polished off his dessert and was looking around for more sweets. Kurama ignored his search, instead stretching out on his side while savoring a slice of peach from the bowl of fruit. He licked juice from his fingers, then his lips; this was just too nice.

"Hiei. There's a stream around here, isn't there? I think I'll take a swim. It's been so warm back home lately. Oh, that reminds me- Hiei?" Kurama noticed that he had once again lost the youkai's attention. Or perhaps he had his attention, but it wasn't focusing on his words. Hiei was once again staring at him with a look somewhere between "star-struck" and "deer-in-headlights". Normally, Kurama would never have misinterpreted that look, but the fact that it was coming from the grumpy youkai, who had previously refused all his half-teasing advances, threw his instincts. Regardless, it was getting very irritating.

* * *

Hiei couldn't have agreed more on that count. His brain had once again latched on to Kurama's foxy form, this time focusing on the seductive movements of his hands and his loving treatment of the now devoured peach. The fact that Kurama did not seem aware that he was driving Hiei up the wall was all the more alluring; Hiei was vaguely afraid to know what it would be like to have the youko actually _work_ to seduce him. Kurama, momentarily distracted from Hiei's odd behavior, rolled on to his back and gave in to the full body stretch that was calling to him. Arms stretched over his head and toes pointed, he rolled his head against the fragrant herbs under him, inhaling deeply.

Without thinking, Hiei leaned forward and caught Kurama's lips, kneeling beside him with his hands by his shoulders. Kurama's eyes snapped open and he lurched upwards, pressing a hand against Hiei's chest. The koorime immediately backed off, looking embarrassed.

"Don't go," Kurama requested, holding on to a handful of his tank top. Cautiously, as if approaching a poisonous animal, Hiei moved back to Kurama, reaching out to knit his fingers in the silver hair. Kurama encouraged him, wrapping arms around his waist and leaning into him. Hiei grabbed a section of Kurama's hair, tugging his head to the side to drag his fangs along the tender flesh of his neck, occasionally letting his tongue slip across the tasty flesh.

"Fox, now," Hiei whispered huskily, blowing the words into Kurama's fuzzy ear.

"Ahn, Hiei, slow down..." The remnants of his human sense fought half-heartedly; neither Hiei nor Kurama was impressed.

"Stupid kitsune, you talk too much," he growled and, on a whim, pulled his tail.

"Hiei! Hidoi ne! Don't do that."

"Can't help it if I want your tail," Hiei commented with a smirk, trailing the tip of the tail across his own neck. Kurama started to pull back, once again halting Hiei's advances with a hand to his chest.

"Hey, who said you'd get my tail? I don't bottom for just anyone, you know."

"Then it's good that I'm not just anybody." The rest of Kurama's objections were swallowed in an overwhelming kiss that left him seeing stars.

* * *

Hiei watched the steady rhythm of Kurama's breathing, the smallest hint of a smile curving the line of his mouth as he slept. With a fingernail, he traced the line of one smooth, uncovered shoulder, delighting in the silky feel of the pale flesh. He traced patterns across his arms and hips and the sleek plane of his back.

Kurama had always represented comfort and companionship for him, being the first person to kindly tend to him, with warm words and gestures that never suggested any motive less genuine than friendship. Certainly, Kurama was one of the people dearest to him. He cherished his sister equally, but that was a love tempered by the secrecy he enforced. Then there was the whole team, which truly had become a family for him. Yusuke, most of all, who had shown much of the same sort of caring that Kurama had, though in his own rough, teasing manner. But Kurama went beyond any of them; he understood Hiei to a level that he had imagined impossible. Yet, it was not only his kindness that attracted Hiei. The fox was cute, of course, but Hiei enjoyed the entire package. Kurama's ruthlessness was as alluring as his compassion. Hiei would always admire his cold intelligence and reveled in watching him fight. Kurama wielded the kind of brutality and brilliance that Hiei respected, but was not ruled by it. But the final charm was his gorgeous youko aspect; though he had seen him but a few times in that form, Hiei was captivated by the sexy demon.

And today, showing his irresistible looks coupled with his sweet nature, the youko had been just too tempting for a forbidden child. Kurama was the essence of everything Hiei desired and he knew that his feelings for the fox ran deeper than he had ever revealed. But silence (the hallmark of his relationship with his sister) hung over his heart. It was pushed aside by desire today, but that temporary openness was fading again.

His thoughts were redirected slightly as he felt the curled form next to him shift and stretch. Again struck by the beauty of the fox, he considered doing something to dispel that silence.

* * *

A sweaty, slightly sore, but thoroughly pleased Youko Kurama woke to find Hiei silently admiring him as he napped. Stretching elegantly, he moved to pillow his head on the demon's black-clad lap. Opening his eyes slowly, he offered Hiei a warm smile, earning himself the sight of a delicate smile gracing the koorime's lips. He nuzzled his head affectionately against the bandaged hand that gently stroked his ears and hair, prompting a small chuckle from his pillow.

"Fox, I worship you," Hiei stated plainly, moving his hand along Kurama's bare chest, across his ribs, and down the line of his hips, invitingly. Kurama arched into the touch, but closed his eyes sleepily. Covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned, he burrowed into his black pillow a bit more.

"Would you place me in a temple, in the base of a ancient tree trunk, and bring offerings to my cave?" he asked in a drowsy, utterly debauched way. Hiei blushed and moved his hand back to petting his ears. "I still want to go swimming."

"Okay, so let's go," he prompted, pulling Kurama up into a sitting position before standing up. Kurama blinked up at him slowly, evidently having great trouble getting his body to respond to his commands. Slowly, he managed to roll onto his knees, kneeling and looking around for his clothing. He lazily gathered his tunic and pants, holding them to his front in a small show of modesty. Hiei offered him a hand, which he accepted, and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. He smiled brightly, then moved to follow Hiei in the direction of the stream.

* * *

Kurama lowered himself from the short bank of the stream, down into the silent water. He released a blissful sigh; the water was delightfully cool and clear, with a bed of smooth rocks and a mild current that caressed his skin and fur.

"This is heaven... Hiei, you should try it."

"Hn. I don't like water much. And I don't like cold."

"But it feels so gooood... How can you not be warm, wearing all that black?" Kurama didn't wait for an answer, allowing his head to slip underwater, his hair floating like a silver cloud around him. Coming back up, he smoothed his hands over his hair, grimaced, and gave his head a hard shake.

"Ugh. I _hate_ water in my ears!" Hiei's laughter was slightly muffled and Kurama glared at him while tugging at his ears. With a smirk that Hiei didn't have time to notice, the fox smacked the surface of the river, sending a spray of water flying at him. Hiei's hands flew to his face, in a motion that would have been defensive if it hadn't been so late, instead wiping water from his face. While he was thus distracted, Kurama grabbed for one of his ankles, managing to roughly drag him off the bank and into the water.

Flailing and sputtering, Hiei regained his footing, but not before he was thoroughly soaked. He stood in the water, his hair now a spiked mop, several pieces plastered to his face, and his tank top and pants clinging to his skin, with a shocked and enraged look. With a nervous laugh and his hands raised defensively, Kurama began backing away from the youkai, who looked as though he might vaporize the whole stream at any moment.

"Stupid fox!" Hiei roared, lunging forward to tackle the terrified youko, sending them both back under the water. Kurama was the first one to surface and he used the head start to swim with the current, swiftly multiplying the space between him and his potential death. Finally, several yards away, Kurama surfaced, shaking a spray of water from his hair and fur.

"Fox, get back here!"

"Sorry, Hiei, not a chance." Hiei was hauling himself out of the water, vainly trying to wring out his clothing.

"It's your problem anyway. Now I'll just have to use your house to dry my clothes."

"Actually, that was why I came to see you today. One of my mother's old friends isn't feeling well, so she's going to take care of her for a while. But it's almost time for spring break and she doesn't want me staying at home alone. So I'm going to be at Yusuke's house for a week. He said it would be fine for you to go there as well, if you needed to."

"What did you tell that fool? He's going to get strange thoughts about why I come to your house."

"It seems that they won't be so strange anymore. And he only teased me a few times about shacking up with people."

"About doing what?"

"It means a couple that lives together without being married."

"Oh."

"See? Not-so-strange thoughts."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"A fox den, it seems."

"Baka."


	2. Part 2

Author's notes: What if Kurama accidentally seduced Hiei and Yusuke? What will become of our charming fox spirit? Continuing from part one, we now watch intently as Kurama gets to know our favorite delinquent a bit better. The bitter lime here is for Mika on the grounds that she thinks Kurama deserves his just desserts after all the Tide doujinshi. It was going to be much racier, but it just didn't pan out. This story also contains a bonus track. Part of it is taken from a fic that was still-born, "Termites of the Heart." Okay, so that was the tentative title. Whatever. But the conversation about mothers is that fic's soul in a new body. I would like to add that I have hated the endings to both part one and two. Ending on dialogue is not something I like. Advice, anyone? As usual, YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, and so on.

Warnings: Shonen ai, yaoi, spice, bitter lime that never happens, non-con that really isn't.

I Come Not, Friends, to Steal Away Your Hearts..., cont.  
A Yu Yu Hakusho Yaoi Fic by Kitsuneko

"Thank you again for letting me stay with you." Kurama set his suitcase down at the foot of the bed, then turned in a circle to get a look at the small guest room.

"No prob. It's just a good thing we have this spare room or you'd be stuck sharing one with me," Yusuke said with a grin, flicking on a lamp by the bed. The deeply yellow light seemed to only make the darkness of the room worse.

"Ugh, this lamp is crap. I'll bring you one from some other room."

"It's fine, Yusuke. Besides," Kurama turned to face him, his green eyes flashing momentarily like a cat's, "I don't mind the dark."

"Man, Kurama, you sure can be creepy sometimes. Come on, I'll fix us some dinner." Yusuke led the way back out into the kitchen, where a table and chairs lived dangerously amongst discarded boxes and empty sake bottles.

"Yusuke, this house is very nice. You two did very well after that fire at your old apartment."

"Hey, how'd you hear about that? I hadn't even met you yet."

"Botan." Kurama shrugged as if that was all the explanation needed.

"Figures. That dingbat doesn't keep her mouth shut about anything. Hey, do you mind instant ramen? Can't cook much else. Not that there's anything hear to cook with," Yusuke grumbled, looking into the refrigerator. Kurama gave him a patient smile.

"I take it Atsuko is gone?"

"Yeah," Yusuke snorted, "Out on another drinking binge. She should be home by morning. Maybe."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But ramen will be fine."

"Hey, Kurama, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering... if you could tell me about your mom. You told me a little while she was sick, but..." Kurama remained silent for a while, staring at his folded hands on the table.

"She's a good woman. Better than she realizes. She thinks she has a model son, intelligent, popular, responsible. But all this time she's been raising someone else's child. She has no idea that once, ages ago, I was born to a mother and father, to demons she cannot imagine. Nor does she know that the baby born to her was old long before then. I was simply her happy dream.

"But it hurt her to watch me. I didn't depend on her, I didn't need her the way she wanted me to, the way other children would. It left... little holes in her spirit, because she never really had a child. We'd pass by toy stores or candy shops and she'd give me a look that seemed to beg me to ask for something, to be selfish for once. She desperately wanted to give of herself. She showered me with affection, but never because I asked for it. But... I did need her. I needed that selfless, unsolicited giving, to learn what love meant, what my long lifetime hadn't taught me. I've just hoped that she realizes how much she really did for me. And that I wasn't the mother-eating creature I feared."

"Kurama-"

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I shouldn't have said so much. With her well again, this isn't a time to be thinking such sad thoughts."

"Actually, I just wanted to tell you that the ramen was ready. I don't mind you talking. I asked, right?"

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have a caring person such as you."

"Geez, Kurama, quit the mushy stuff. It's what friends are for, so no big deal." Kurama laughed, taking the offered cup of ramen.

"Thank you again." Yusuke grunted in response as he slurped up noodles loudly. Kurama ate in silence, occasionally casting a glance around the room and the visible parts of the rest of the house.

"Hey, you want the grand tour, once we're done eating?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"No trouble. I've got nothing better to do."

"Except study English, which I hear you are failing."

"And how'd you hear that?!"

"Kuwabara."

"Man, don't I have any friends who keep secrets?"

"I'm good at keeping secrets."

"No kidding, fox boy. Maybe I'll only talk to you from now on."

"I'm flattered. Now, how about that tour?"

"Yeah, okay. This is what passes for a kitchen and garbage dump. To the left is the living room, where the TV is. Down this hall is my room, the bathroom, laundry, mom's room at the end, and yours across from that." He paused and looked between the hall they were standing in and the kitchen from which they had come. "This place sure seems small when I say it that way."

"Well, it is an apartment. It's nicely sized, considering."

"I guess."

"I know it's early, but I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm rather tired. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. You need your beauty sleep, right?" Kurama laughed weakly, shaking his head.

"Yes, of course." Kurama walked down the hall, feeling Yusuke's eyes on him until he got to his door, when Yusuke entered his own room.

He opened his suitcase, pulling out a pair of silk pajamas, a hairbrush, and a hardcover book. He changed out of his street clothes, feeling much cooler once the light pajamas were on, and stood at the small wall mirror to brush out his hair. The window was open and a fresh breeze lightened the air in the room, which had been stuffy earlier. With a sigh, Kurama collapsed onto his bed, then flipped onto his stomach to reach over the end and get his book. Opening his book, he settled into the mound of pillows on the bed to read for a while. After half an hour reading, Kurama sighed and set the book down on the bedside table.

"Yusuke, is there something you need? It's going to be difficult for me to sleep with you hovering outside my door like that." Slowly, the door opened and Yusuke peeked in, smiling sheepishly.

"Caught red handed. Can I come in? I wanted to ask you something." Kurama nodded and patted the edge of the bed, indicating room for him to sit. Yusuke crossed the room and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

"I, um, there's this person, you know," Yusuke fidgeted, babbling incoherently.

"Yusuke, just ask me. It will only be worse if you draw it out."

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath, "There's this person that I really like. But I'm afraid to say anything."

"I take it this is someone other than Keiko." Yusuke looked startled.

"How'd you know?"

"Keiko would be the natural assumption for a partner for you, but you're asking as though it is someone unexpected."

"Okay, you're weird. But yeah, it's not Keiko. So how do I find out if, um, she's interested in me or anything?"

"Are you close to this person?"

"I guess so. I don't think, uh, that she hates me or anything."

"What is she like in personality? Is she a particularly shy girl or very outgoing?"

"Naw, I guess she's been around the block. But she's classy, so I wouldn't want to offend her. She's just surprising."

"So surprise her."

"How?"

"Do something unexpected but charming. Kiss her out of the blue, but when you're alone, so it's romantic. Win her over before she even knows she's the target."

"I... don't think that's such a good idea. Uh, Kurama, the thing is, it's actually a guy. Sorry I didn't say it earlier."

"I know."

"What?! I've been saying it's a girl this whole time."

"And hesitating whenever you said 'she.' You're talking to what many would call the King of Thieves. It's not easy to lie to me. I'll just add one more question. This boy, is he a top or bottom?"

"W-what?"

"Well, is he feminine or masculine?"

"Feminine, definitely. But I don't know about top or bottom."

"Well, then my advice stands as it is. Yusuke, what are you...?" Yusuke had started to lean towards Kurama, a nervous but determined look on his face.

"Taking your advice," he answered before closing the space between their faces and kissing Kurama. It was tentative and inexperienced, but sweet. When it ended, Kurama was smiling devilishly.

"I would resent being told I've been around the block, but I did enjoy hearing that you think I'm classy."

"Doesn't anything surprise you?" Kurama smiled like he knew a great secret.

"Very rarely."

"I'll have to work harder." That was the only warning before Yusuke somehow grabbed Kurama and tossed him so he was lying across the width of the bed. His shirt was riding up, exposing part of his belly, and his hair fanned out around him. Yusuke looked at him like he was his next meal. Or his last meal. In a flash of the speed he normally used in fighting, he pinned Kurama's hands over his head and kissed him fiercely. Kurama fought against the restraints, jerking arms and legs purposefully. Yusuke pulled back, only to glide damp lips along his cheek, over to his ear.

"I could use my energy. Then you really won't be able to escape." He whispered, biting the edge of his ear lightly. When he looked up, Kurama's eyes were narrowed, but not with desire.

"And I could use mine. That tree outside the window can reach in and eat you. You forget I don't need my body to fight." Yusuke's cocky expression had faded slightly. He was starting to get confused. Kurama would have pitied him, if he wasn't still bruising his wrists in Yusuke's grip. He felt exhaustion claiming him and the anger draining. "Desire does terrible things to you, Yusuke. But you said it yourself; I've been around the block and I'm classy. No one takes advantage of me."

"Shit. I really screwed this up, didn't I?" Yusuke eased his hands away from Kurama's wrists. As soon as he was free, Kurama flung Yusuke to the other side of the bed, where he landed gracelessly.

"Well, yes, but there may be hope for you yet. But you've got a lot of points to win back. So go outside and in thirty minutes, we'll try this again, okay?" Yusuke made no move to get up, just looking up at Kurama like he was still waiting to meet a second untimely death.

"You mean you don't hate me? And you're actually, um, willing to go along with this?" Kurama nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Not in the least. But we'll give it a try. I do like you, Yusuke. I've just got a lot to teach you."

"I'm not usually a good student, but I'll be on my best behavior from now on. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."


	3. Part 3

Author's notes: What if Kurama accidentally seduced Hiei and Yusuke? What will become of our charming fox spirit? (Cheerfully revisited and revised.) As requested, we have a Hiei bottoming. Well, sort of. I'm seriously considering trying for a lemon next chapter. For this to happen, I'm going to need some major feedback encouragement, since I'm shy about these things. (Mental note: Get over that verbal sex phobia.) It would indeed be a threesome, so if that floats your duck, let me know. As a note, Yusuke uses the word "freck" towards the beginning of the story. This is my usual alternative swear word, used interchangeably with "freki." I swear, when Yusuke is chasing after Sensui and a kidnapped Kuwabara in the show, he screams freck at one point. My mother says he's saying prick, but that makes less sense. Moving on. As usual, YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, and so on.

Warnings: Shonen ai, yaoi, spice, mild violence, references to the Itsuki/Sensui saga of the show, which gives this something resembling a timeline

I Come Not, Friends, to Steal Away Your Hearts..., cont.  
A Yu Yu Hakusho Yaoi Fic by Kitsuneko

Hiei exhaled heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead with his bare hand. He had to use all his energy to veil his presence from the perceptive fox. Of course, the fox was very distracted when Hiei arrived, so he didn't have too much reason to worry.

That left him free to concentrate on being angry. The sight of another person pressing against his lover, treating him roughly, made Hiei feel sick and aroused and murderous. It was undeniably erotic to feel the red-head's energy spike as he threatened Yusuke, giving off waves of desire and rage. The human movie industry could have learned volumes from his lover, who had long ago raised sexualizing violence to an art form. But that didn't change the fact that the idiotic spirit detective was attempting, albeit ineffectually, to ravish someone Hiei had previously claimed. He had not yet noticed the still-fresh bite marks on Kurama's neck, though Hiei doubted the human would understand the complete significance.

It was not as though Hiei did not care for Yusuke. On the contrary, he was one of the dearest to his heart. But Hiei was possessive and jealous of things he called his own, which were few and far between. Hiei was also selfish, in that he deplored any interference in his plans and tended to eliminate them by any means necessary.

But Hiei was also too tired now to deal with Yusuke, as that confrontation would almost certainly require that both of them suffer a vicious beating. That left Hiei with the task of Kurama. Hiei entered the room silently and with bad intent to punish the fox for being disloyal (his sensitive hearing had made him privy to the promises between the two), but seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the window and shoulders hunched over, drained the wrath from him.

"Fox." Kurama whirled around, eyes wide and slightly red.

"Hiei! H-how long have you been here?" He dabbed at his eyes, trying to look presentable.

"Long enough," Hiei said flatly, walking over to stand in front of Kurama. The fox followed his movements as though he was a wolf out to eat him.

"Hiei, I'm sorry. He, I wasn't expecting it, I didn't mean, I promise it won't happen again-" The apologies were cut off when Hiei kissed him, slowly and gently, one hand cupping his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I told him to come back..." Unexpectedly, Hiei crawled onto the bed and pulled Kurama over with him, so Hiei could hold him from behind.

"Someone once told me stories about youko. He said instead of marrying, they would bind themselves to people they cared about and they were allowed to take many permanent lovers that way." 

"You know about binding?"

"Yes. This person also told me that if a youko took to someone outside their breed, that person was so happy to have their lover that they didn't resent any other ones. So youko end up with huge families of people all bound to each other."

"Hiei?"

"I'm still going to go beat on that fool for upsetting you, but I do consider myself lucky. You're free to do whatever you will. I'd just like to be there with you." In an instant, Kurama had turned around and clasped Hiei in an overwhelming embrace.

"Oh, Hiei, thank you. You're so good to me!" Kurama kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But now I have to go punish Urameshi." The fox's ability to rest easy trumped Hiei's own emotional exhaustion and he suggested what he was trying to avoid.

"No, don't go. Stay the night with me," Kurama pleaded, stroking Hiei's arms and holding him loosely.

"Isn't he supposed to be coming back to see you?"

"That's right... But I'm so tired."

"I'll go take care of him, then come back here. Is that acceptable?" Kurama nodded and giggled a little.

"I'm such a terrible guest, bringing mean demons to my host's home." Hiei looked back at him over his shoulder, smirking, as he walked to the door.

"That's what he gets for keeping trees by windows."

* * *

Yusuke slammed the side of his fist against the refrigerator, hearing the muffled clatter of bottles and food falling out of the door shelves. With a huff, he collapsed into the nearest chair, letting his head tip back so he was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Freck. How is it even possible for things to be this messed up?" _Well, you start with having an unbelievable crush on your team mate. Add in a seduction attempt that failed miserably, plus a dash of your usual bad luck. What you get is an angry, disgusted fox boy who's too nice to tell you off, like you deserve, and a royally screwed situation, which you also deserve._

Yusuke was tempted to start rummaging through the pantry to find his mother's emergency stash of liquor; he felt he was in desperate need of a stiff drink. _"Desire does terrible things to you, Yusuke."_ Kurama's words rattled in his head. _I don't think alcohol is going to improve his impression of me much. Not that is has anywhere to go but up at this point. Shit. He felt wonderful, too. He's probably gorgeous when he... Never mind. Even if he did forgive me, I've got no business going back there, expecting him to welcome me. But... if I don't go back, won't it look like all I wanted him for was a quick tumble? Shit! Yusuke, get back in there before he gets the wrong idea. Again._

Yusuke stood abruptly, spinning in the direction of the hallway. He halted before he took his first step; the sudden presence of something cold and sharp against his neck stilled him.

"Going to torment him again so soon?"

"Hiei? What the hell do you think you're doing?" There was an icy little laugh at his back. The sword did not move.

"Protecting what's mine." Yusuke started to turn around, caught in the natural motion of speech, and managed to create a shallow, stinging cut across the front of his throat before getting anywhere. It would have been possible to reach back to grab at Hiei, to land a blow of some sort or attempt to move him, but the possibility of being decapitated in the process didn't appeal to him. He was effectively trapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? Kurama and that interesting display of human cruelty."

"I wasn't... Hey, since when is Kurama yours?"

"Since before he was yours. And don't try to tell me you weren't cruel. If you truly cared for him in the least-" Yusuke turned in an instant, repeating the cut as he knocked Hiei's sword aside, and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him off the ground before slamming him against the wall.

"Don't you ever tell me I don't care about him or anyone else on this team! You guys are the first thing I _ever_ cared about! I'm an idiot; I get that. But I'd do anything for any of my friends. Even you, Hiei."

"You have a strange way of showing it, detective. We aren't bounties to be captured anymore. You should at least stop treating _him_ like your inferior." Hiei had that little frown, which he only got when he was truly angry. Normally, his smirks meant that he just felt like being a jerk for a while, but the last time Yusuke had seen him frown like that, he was fighting Bui in the tournament and had just slurped up the Kokuryuha like it was a big noodle. But instead of intimidating Yusuke, it only served to make him angrier. Hiei wasn't hearing a damn word he said.

"Shut UP!" Yusuke gave him a hook to the cheek with his free hand. Hiei looked back at him, unfazed, with a hint of blood at the corner of his mouth. Yusuke closed the minute space between them, crushing Hiei chest to chest against the wall, and ravished his mouth in what could no longer even be related to a kiss. It was a move that would have seemed more appropriate for a soul-sucking demon, done with a passion so hot it burned without pain, white and cold. Yusuke released his mouth long enough to half slide, half drop Hiei to the ground, one hand still fisted in his shirt.

"I see you have no guilt pangs about unleashing your blood-lust on me," Hiei commented. It was amazing, to some remote part of Yusuke's brain, that Hiei still managed to seem domineering when sprawled on a kitchen floor and flushed from rough, angry-at-the-world sex play. Yusuke was so impressed, he resisted the almost overwhelming urge to punch him again, but did haul him up for another kiss by his hair. When released, Hiei's frown had become a smirk again and he spoke in a hiss past bruised lips.

"I do hear you, by the way. Everything running through your brain. Or did no one remind you that I'm a telepath?"

"What?" Yusuke sounded, in his own ears, unnecessarily indignant, like he was being invaded, which wasn't what he felt at all. He really just felt more confused than ever, thoughts out of order. _I've lost control._

"Did you have it in the first place?" Something different in his brain snapped, while other pieces slid back where they belonged. He started laughing. Hard.

"Hiei, you jerk! I hate it when you're right. Well, only about the control. This is the stupidest situation ever." He tipped his head back and laughed even harder. "Man, I finally feel like me again."

"Excuse me? Do you need some time alone with your breakdown?" Yusuke was now sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor and Hiei took the opportunity to get to his feet and relocate to the other side of the room.

"You do this every time."

"And what would that be? Beat you when you're a fool?"

"Well, yeah!" Hiei looked confused; he didn't expect him to agree to that one. "You remember when Sniper was trying to run me down with a truck? You fought me then to see if I was taking Sensui's threat seriously. You're big with serious stuff."

"The world isn't one big joke to me, unlike you."

"Did that mean that I think the world is a joke or that you think I'm a joke?"

"Both."

"Thanks, Hiei. And don't give me that 'he's such a fool' look." Yusuke did a bad impression of Hiei's annoyed grumble. "I think I should spar with you before every big decision I make." Hiei scowled.

"I don't think I could stand being jumped by you that often."

"What, you saying you don't like it?" Instead of threatening him, as he expected, Hiei just blushed and looked away. "You serious? This is great!"

"What?" Hiei snapped, looking angry again.

"Ya know, Kurama isn't the only one on this team that I like a little more than I should. Okay, Kurama can settle this." Without further warning, he jumped to his feet, walked over to Hiei, tucked him under one arm, and started down the hall. It was slow going, what with Hiei's initial thrashing and shouting of 'unhand me, you fool!', but by the time he got to the guest bedroom, Hiei had settled into looking bored and Yusuke had his usual, devil may care grin.

* * *

"Yusuke, what on earth? Hiei? You're..." Kurama started into a giggling fit at the sight of them. He was already sitting up in bed, apparently having heard them coming from the other end of the apartment. Yusuke boldly tossed Hiei onto the bed next to Kurama's legs and jumped onto it next to his side.

"Okay, Kurama, you get to decide the fate of the world. Well, no, just the three of us. So, it's pretty clear you like both of us. And I like both of you. And Hiei refuses to confess, but he doesn't exactly hate me, so we have a triangle to sort out."

"Do I even want to inquire as to what happened out there that led to this?"

"Your boyfriend tried to kill me. But that's okay, because we beat sense into each other. So, if you're willing to take me back, I'd really, really like to be with you. And Hiei too, if you'll keep him from slitting my throat again." Kurama blinked a couple times, mouth half open.

"Yusuke, are you drunk?"

"No, actually. Taste for yourself." Yusuke then gave Kurama a deep, passionate, but gentle kiss that left Kurama with no doubts about any alcohol consumption. Rather, Yusuke tasted vaguely of Hiei.

"Then is Hiei drunk?" Hiei seemed to take this as his cue to repeat Yusuke's actions. When Kurama came up for air, he had a distinctly pleased, loopy look on his face.

"Since I... seem to be the favored prize here, I don't see why I should have to choose. Triangles can be a good thing. But I think I am either a very lucky or very cursed fox," he said in a daze. Hiei looked between the two with reluctant mischief in his eyes.

"We could work on proving which one it is." Yusuke's grin only widened and Kurama offered the two his most winning, most genuine smile.


End file.
